As cinco primeiras vezes
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: E, de várias formas, tudo mudou depois disso.  Harry/Ginny/Luna


**Título:** As cinco primeiras vezes  
><strong>Sinopse: <strong>E, de várias formas, tudo mudou depois disso.  
><strong>Música: <strong>The first five times, Stars**  
>Ship:<strong> Harry/Ginny/Luna  
><strong><br>**

_Para shade, com amor_

_**...**  
><em>

**As cinco primeiras vezes**

**...**

_The first time, in your backyard  
>Underneath the plastic sheeting<br>Outside, it was pouring  
>And we were drunk as shit<em>

Ela sabia que era o último dia do inverno e sabia que as estações dançam sob a música da chuva. Toda aquela chuva significava que a primavera seria grande, que a vida seria grande. As alianças brilhavam nos dedos de Harry e Ginny, o úisque de fogo brilhava nos copos, a chuva brilhava nas poças que se formavam mesmo sob a tenda e Luna amava Harry. Tudo fazia o mesmo sentido, o fim do inverno e o casamento e Luna. Um beijo, dois beijos, três beijos.

Ainda chovia quando foram para seus devidos quartos e Harry não soube o que fazer enquanto as duas mulheres agiam normalmente. A chuva parou pela manhã e juntas vieram a ressaca, a gripe e a primavera.

_Next time, at a party  
>When all our friends were there<br>There's nothing like their mattresses  
>Underneath the stairs<em>

Ginny deu o primeiro passo na segunda vez, achando um lugar escondido de todos para beijar Luna . Sua boca tinha gosto de vinho das fadas e seu marido sorria um pouco demais, mas ninguém estava bêbado dessa vez. Não muito.

Ginny de joelhos sob sua saia, Harry perdendo os óculos enquanto se desfazia em lábios e mãos. Fazer silêncio não era muito fácil, mas dava pra acreditar que a música abafaria qualquer som, mesmo os mais altos e mais gostosos de provocar. Ela aprendia sobre isso com os dois, tudo que ela agora sabia era aprendendo com os dois. Ninguém desconfia de três: os rostos afogueados de depois passaram despercebidos pelos outros participantes da festa.

_The third time, in the doorway  
>Lights all on around us<br>And the audience beside us  
>And the old man watching from a tree<em>

Não era hora nem lugar, mas quando Luna aproveitou um canto vazio para enlaçar com os braços o pescoço de Harry, Ginny soltou um suspiro de quem achava que tinham esperado demais. Luna sentia o cheiro de meio de primavera, sentia o cheiro da chuva chegando, o cheiro do cara assistindo tudo de longe e o cheiro de sexo. O cheiro de Harry e o cheiro de Ginny estavam impregnando em seus sentidos de um jeito que ela podia batizar de obsessão, mas preferia chamar de amor.

Luna achava sexo uma coisa um pouco engraçada, as pessoas peladas se roçando e se enfiando as partes, mas fazia mais sentido quando era Ginny e quando era Harry. A música alta e a fúria dos cabelos vermelhos; os olhos verdes e as sobrancelhas negras e as mãos grandes e doces. Era bonito e de repente Luna fazia parte. Preferia chamar de amor.

_Fourth time, I said: that's it  
>You've agreed to give me everything<br>Now I've got to ask you one thing:  
>Keep doing that forever<em>

Palavras eram novidade nos momentos ainda roubados, mas novamente chovia forte, mostrando que a primavera já caminhava para o fim. Luna precisava saber o que mais estava pra acabar, porque tinha medo, porque estar habituada a ouvir e dizer adeus não tornava mais fácil de se suportar.

Harry não era muito bom com palavras: entrou nela pela primeira vez e cada movimento de quadril dizia _para sempre_ e o brilho impossível nos olhos de Ginny ecoou _para sempre_ e não é isso que a chuva diz? _Para sempre_.

_Fifth time in your bedroom  
>And finally, we rested<br>And you leaned upon your elbow  
>And began to speak to me<em>

_But you stopped yourself and kissed me_  
><em>And I grabbed your lips and told you<em>  
><em>I know, I know, I know<em>  
><em>I feel the same as you<em>

A cama quente e macia era uma mudança boa, mas era quase verão (mais chuva e mais laranja) e tudo parecia tão mais sério agora. Luna abriu a boca três vezes, até dizer algo sobre chuva e primavera e zonzóbulos e sapinhos cozidos, algo que, pela primeira vez, nem ela tinha entendido.

Mas Harry entendeu; mas Ginny entendeu. Sopraram mais palavras que não precisavam de sentido e deram beijos que não precisavam de mais nada. Nada mais seria a mesma coisa: a partir de hoje, seria _perfeito_.

_And everyday, it's changed since then  
>In every way, I've changed since then<em>

_Driven outside_  
><em>I've driven you<em>


End file.
